


sunlight streams in through the window

by snowdrops



Series: writing with snowdrops (dgm) [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bromance, Character Study, Friendship, Introspection, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/snowdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi and Kanda are sitting inside a bedroom, and nothing gets destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunlight streams in through the window

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [tumblr](https://rielity.tumblr.com/post/143909160878).

They’re both sitting inside Kanda’s small room, for the sole reason that Lavi’s is too much of a mess for him to get anything done in it. The early morning sun is streaming in through the window; unlike his room at the old Headquarters, Kanda’s room now actually has decent lighting and looks decidedly less gloomy. 

So here they are, Kanda on the floor near his bed, legs crossed, eyes closed and breathing even, and Lavi is perched on the window seat, the rest of the room in his blind spot as he reads from a stack of manuscripts and old journals piled up haphazardly in front of him. Kanda had agreed to let him read there, on the condition that he bring them back to his own room after each time he visited.

The room is mostly still, only broken by the gentle rustling of paper whenever Lavi turns a page. It’s a routine by now – whenever both of them are off-duty and have their own work to do, they end up here. Kanda complains and makes a fuss every single time Lavi shows up in the doorway, but Lavi always ends up in the window seat anyway. 

Kanda opens his eyes, but the rest of his body doesn’t move. His eyes slide to the redhead sitting almost stock-still at the window, a dark silhouette set against the sunlight, and he has to admit to himself that it’s a really strange story, how they came to this. 

Their first mission together was an incredibly irritating one for Kanda – forced into prolonged _and_ close proximity with someone as obnoxiously loud as Lavi, he had been thoroughly annoyed by the Bookman-in-training’s constant need to comment on _everything_. 

But time passed, and they were sent out on mission after mission after mission together. He grew used to Lavi’s antics, grew used to just tuning the other out knowing the other didn’t mind (and didn’t actually care), but he had gleaned an interesting insight by the one-and-a-half-year mark. It wasn’t from an instance of Lavi ‘slipping’, as he would later learn the term to be, but rather an inference from multiple observations over the years. Underneath that exterior of loud laughs and wide smiles lay someone who was incredibly shut off and private, on a level that could rival Kanda himself.

It’s going on three years since that first mission, and Kanda has learnt that where ‘Lavi’ would make a snide comment or a bad joke, sometimes he doesn’t and instead pulls a face or just keeps quiet. These are the moments that he knows he sees the true Bookman Junior; he doesn’t need to count them to know that the frequency of those moments is steadily increasing with time.  

Bookman Junior speaks with silence and small nuanced facial expressions, while ‘Lavi’ uses big gestures, easy grins, casual smirks and witty words. He’s only had one conversation with Bookman Junior before, and it consisted of all of two words from the other: “I’m not.”

Somewhere along the line, Kanda admits grudgingly, he’s unconsciously let Lavi – Bookman Junior, to be precise – into his life. And now they are here, sitting in the silence of a bedroom, just him and Lavi. The spell will be broken when Lavi opens his mouth to speak, because Bookman Junior thrives in silence, but for now, this will do just fine for Kanda.

**Author's Note:**

> 564 words.  
> /  
> This is probably the most self-indulgent thing I’ve done in a while. I just really wanted to write a story about Lavi sitting by the window and reading because I have this mental image that has been in my head for two days straight and refuses to leave. 
> 
> Also I think it's been quite some time since I wrote anything from Kanda’s POV. My last time was probably Red Strings which was 2 years ago? And it’s also my first time doing an introspective piece for him. The guy’s an ass sometimes but I headcanon he’s observant as hell. :D/


End file.
